This isn't you
by thequeenregina
Summary: AU where emma doesn't give into the darkness, instead she stays light. She realises what matters most in her life: her family and she soon comes to realise how she feels about a certain brunette and eventually emma cannot hide her feelings for Regina any longer. But what happens when a jealous pirate cannot stand seeing emma happy and not with him? He does the worst thing possible


**After a lot of requests here is my angsty one shot, AU where Killian uses the dagger against Emma to make her love him instead of Regina.**

* * *

After six months of battling the darkness, of resisting the temptation to protect her loved ones from dangers that head their way, Emma is finally happy. She is light again and back where she belongs, surrounded by the people who love and care about her and who are proud of who she is and what she has become.

She knew battling the darkness would be an uneasy road, full of potholes and wrong turns, but eventually she made it. She made it because of one person who would always believe in her more than she would ever let on.

Her name? Regina Mills.

She was the one who had never doubted Emma, Regina was the one who had always seen the good in her despite the darkness she had inherited. The darkness she consumed for her. The mayor. At first she had believed that she was just being the saviour everyone expected her to be, saving the town from the danger that yet again threatened it by tethering that very same danger to herself. However, the voices that had taken refuge in her head as a result didn't only tempt her into doing wrong doings, they also showed her sense and made her confess to herself her deepest and darkest of feelings. She would try and ignore them and push them away, but one message would always return to her, one message more powerful than all.

 _You are in love with Regina._

At first she hadn't believed them, had put the message aside as another form of trickery, another way of messing with her head and trying to make her act foolishly and out of character, but things changed as time went on, as she continued her battle against the darkness. Every glance the brunette threw her way had her heart skipping a beat, had her breathe catching in her throat and her hair standing on end. But so what if she fancied the woman? The mayor would surely never return the same feeling, she's sure of it.

So once again she built her walls up high and proud, barely even weak enough to allow herself to see through them because it scared her, these feelings for the queen and the fear of rejection if she ever acted upon them. She was adamant she would keep them to herself, right up until the point where Regina had used her dagger against her, had commanded her to express her true feelings of why she was holding onto the darkness.

Her head would scream the words, would tell her that now is the time and that she should confess her love for the brunette and express her fear of rejection- how the darkness helps her cope with that... but the opportunity had been stripped from her when her parents had intruded, on the moment. So Emma had ran for the hills, away from her feelings and her one true fear.

Little did Emma know that the confession she was so reluctant to give was the confession Regina wanted to hear most.

It wasn't until that they arrived back in Storybrooke that Emma began to see more clearly, she had defeated the darkness within her and had hidden the dagger away where only she could find it. For she could still be controlled but was now more of a light one than a dark one.

It had taken Emma a few weeks of simply pining over the former queen, of allowing her heart race to increase every time she caught a whiff of the older woman's perfume, or a glance of her smile, before she had finally put on a brave face. It was few months prior to this day that Emma found herself on the door step of a grand white mansion, ringing the doorbell nervously and stepping back to wait until Regina answered the door, clad in a sheer silk nighty.

They hadn't really done much talking that night, simply spoke about their feelings through their hands and lips as Emma had spent the night. It wasn't until over breakfast that they had discussed what had happened and how the two of them would like for it to happen again.

So it did. And it wasn't just to rid themselves of their pent up sexual frustration either, it felt real, it felt right. So that's how they ended up together, Regina Mills and Emma Swan. They were no longer running away from their feelings for one another and instead embracing in them as they became an official item.

* * *

It's the night of Mary Margaret's birthday and everyone is celebrating at Granny's. There's banners decorating each and every wall and colourful balloons that bounce about the floor, the occasional pop sounding and silencing everyone until an eruption of laughter fills the room and the talk continues once more. The vibe is cosy, homely and Emma knows this is exactly what her mother would enjoy, her girlfriend on the other hand... She's not so sure. The blonde cannot help but smirk as she sees Regina at the other side of Granny's looking positively bored now that Henry has wondered off to go and speak with David and Ruby.

She is sipping at her hot apple cider, watching everyone socialise around her until her eyes settle on Emma with a smile as the blonde makes her way over to her. "Hey babe." Emma greets, sliding into the booth opposite her, "Bored yet?" She teases as the brunette rolls her eyes before taking another sip of cider.

"Getting that way." Regina replies, glancing at her watch and then back at her girlfriend. "I think I'll head home in a bit, start a fire and get changed into my nightwear." She adds, watching as the blonde pouts at the thought of her leaving. Regina reaches out and takes her hand, "I will wait up." She reassures, making Emma brighten just a little as she runs her fingers across Regina's.

"Okay..." She whines picking up one of Henry's left over cold chips and popping it into her mouth making Regina hold back a look of disgust as she pulls her hand away and places it back around her warm mug.

"Is Mary Margaret enjoying herself?" Regina asks out of kindness despite the fact that she couldn't care less, but this is her partner's mother so she is just going to have to learn to care... Or learn to pretend to care.

"Yeah." Emma replies with a shrug, "I think she's tired though, I mean, her and dad aren't used to staying up past the hours of..." The blonde glances at the clock and smirks, "ten." She finished making Regina chuckle lowly.

"It's a good job for me that you're more of a night bird." The brunette replies with a wink (making Emma blush) before finishing off the last of her spiced drink. "Right, I'm going to go now, don't be home too late." She adds, standing from the booth, Emma doing the same.

"I won't." Emma beams leaning over to press a quick kiss to her girlfriends plump lips. "See ya!" She bids as Regina steps back, waving a goodbye to Henry before slipping out into the cool night air.

* * *

Killian Jones wasn't invited to the party, he was told it was for close friends and family only, which he was neither. Yet apparently that meant that the evil queen could still attend, now that she's cozying up to Emma, the very same Emma who should be with him, he believes. He scoffs in his annoyance as he searches about Emma's yellow bug, he knows she will keep it here somewhere.

With a slash of his hook he is breaking the seam of the back seats, lifting away the plush leather to reveal a glinting silver dagger.

Bingo.

The pirate smirks as he lifts the weapon into the light before retreating out of the bug and slamming the door shut. He has had enough of standing by and doing nothing when his happy ending is claiming that her happy ending lies elsewhere. He needs to force Emma into seeing what her real feelings are, or if not glamour her into the perfect model, a blonde who will swoon after and love him despite the fact that it may not be real. He will have her.

Moving out into the middle of the street he raises the dagger high, lifting it to the moonlight as he shouts with evilness, "Dark one I command thee... Tell Regina that you don't wish to be with her anymore. Tell her that you don't love her..."

A cool wind whips around the villain, making him pull his leather jacket tighter as he stands his ground, raising his voice when he adds, "Then love me instead."

* * *

Regina barely makes it to the bottom of the pathway before Emma is running out of Granny's behind her calling her name to catch her attention, she looks distressed and anxious making Regina frown as she asks, "Emma? What's wrong? Did I forget something?"

Emma shakes her head causing Regina to speak further, a slight smile forming her lips when she says, "I thought you were going to come back home later."

"No. I'm not coming back." Emma replies, her voice monotone and almost cruel as Regina frowns and tilts her head in question, "At all. I-" Emma begins, her inner self battling with what she has been commanded to do, all of her limbs screaming no but her tongue betraying her as she continues, "I don't want to be with you anymore."

Regina can feels her heart sink to the very pit of her stomach, shredded to pieces by the vile acid that consumes her organ. She doesn't want to cry, but can feel the tears gathering hot and heavy beneath her lids, "I-" she stutters, taking a step forward in plea, "I don't understand. Emma-" she reaches out to take her girlfriend's hands but the blonde is snatching it away.

"No!" She hisses harshly, her heart aching as inside she is screeching, her eyes fighting away the tears she so wishes she could shed in this moment of unbearable pain. She tries to swallow her next words, tries to keep them down and head back inside before she can hurt the woman she loves any more than she already has, but they are coming out before she can't stop them, "I don't love you anymore."

Regina stumbles back from where she is stood, silent tears rushing down her cheeks as she shakes her head, "What changed?" She whispers, "In there you were... I- Emma, please. Just give me a chance, I can be better." She wills, for she really does love the sheriff, terribly so, and she would do anything to remain in her arms at night, anything to keep her kisses and loving touches. Even if that meant befriending her mother- she would do it.

Emma feels a magical pull willing her away from Regina, she wants to stay and console, to tell her that someone is controlling her and that her words are fake, that Regina is perfect the way she is, but her feet are carrying her away without another word, leaving a heartbroken brunette stood silent on the path from granny's.

Killian grins as he sees Emma leave the archway of the diner, slicking his hair back as he heads over to the blonde who is now, unbeknown to her, searching for him. If he cannot have her for real he will take her like this, for she is his and will only be his for as long as he may live.

* * *

 **The End.**

 **Ready to kill me, now?**


End file.
